Burt and Ernie
by Jaha Canon
Summary: Burt and Kurt were shopping when they came across Burt's old college roommate. One shot.


**Burt and Ernie**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee.**

**My first Glee fanfiction. Hurray!**

**

* * *

**

_"I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." -Puck, from "The Rhodes Not Taken"_

_

* * *

_

"This is for Finn and only Finn, ok Dad?" Kurt reminded once again, holding a box full of cans of soda other the shopping cart.

"For the last time, Kurt, I got it!" Burt replied.

Kurt seemed satisfied with the answer but still hesitated before putting the box into the basket. It had been just under a year since he managed to rid their entire pantry of non-organic products and junk food. Allowing a few of Finn's requests to their shopping list to make it easier for him to adjust in the new household was a sacrifice that was difficult for Kurt to make. He sighed dramatically and slowly lowered the soda into the cart. Then the father and son duo continued on down the aisle.

"So what should we have for dinner tonight, dad?" Kurt asked, trying to pry his father's attention away from the box. He knew his dad was going to try to sneak a can at some point.

Burt opened his mouth about to reply when he noticed that something caught Kurt's eye. He turned to see two men shopping together.

The way they talked to each other, their body language, the calm domesticity about them, and a million other things Burt couldn't quite pin-point gave them away immediately. These two men were together and had been for a very long time now.

He thought about why Kurt seemed so interested in those two. 'One of those men might be him someday, right?' he reasoned. Burt started trying to adjust to the idea, not realizing that he was also staring at the couple.

Suddenly, he realized that one of the men looked kind of familiar somehow.

The man turned and looked at Burt as if he recognized him, then just as quickly turned and began to pretend he didn't see him.

He was Burt's college roommate and best friend back in college, Ernest.

Of course, their friends and classmates would always jokingly call them "Ernie and Burt". And more often than not, the association with the Sesame Street characters also came with jokes about the two of them being homosexual.

To a much younger Burt, it was an insult. He and Ernie laughed it off, but there was always the undertone that there is absolutely no way either of them would do something as disgusting as be gay.

But there they were, years and years later. Ernie was gay and had a partner and Burt had a gay son that he loved dearly.

Ernie still pretended not to have noticed him and, remembering how his attitude was when he was younger, Burt couldn't blame him. He suddenly felt terrible. What if he was keeping his friend from being who he really was? And how would he have reacted if he found out back when they lived together? He felt ill just thinking about it.

But here he was now- older, wiser, and doing the best he can to try to be a good father to Kurt. He knew he couldn't be role model for his son. Perhaps Kurt needed someone older he could talk to who would understand what he's going through.

Plus, despite their differences, they had a lot of good times together in college. Gay or not, Burt remembered Ernie was a really great friend.

"Dad...?" Kurt questioned, noticing that his father was staring.

"Hey Ernie!" Burt called out in a friendly tone.

Ernie turned, feigning surprise. "Oh, if it isn't Burt Hummel!" he said. Both Kurt and Ernie's partner gave their shopping companions looks that said "You know this guy?"

"What are you doing in Lima?" Burt approached, putting his hand out to shake Ernie's hand.

Ernie looked surprised, but accepted the handshake. "Well, we live in New York, but we're visiting some of Tom's relatives here" he answered.

Burt gestured to Kurt, "This is my son, Kurt."

The couple looked at Kurt's outfit.

"No offense, Burt, but it's hard to believe this kid is your son." Ernie said with a smile.

"He takes after his late mother," Burt answered, "I wouldn't trade him for any other son in the world."

Kurt smiled, flattered by his dad's words.

"What school do you go to, Kurt?" Tom asked.

"McKinley." Kurt answered.

Tom cringed, "I went there, too. It was unbearable. Hopefully it's better for you, though."

Kurt shrugged, "Glee is really the only thing good about it."

Tom smiled, "Well, don't worry- life after high school is much better."

Burt looked at Kurt's face and started to see a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. Kurt always said that he would get out of Lima and make something of himself, but in front of him was living proof that it could actually really happen. He tuned back to Ernie.

"We've got to catch up sometime, man." he said to his former roommate.

Ernie smiled back, "Definitely."

Burt got out his wallet and pulled out a business card to give to Ernie. His old friend laughed when he read the card.

"I wouldn't have ever predicted in a million years that you'd become a mechanic, Burt." Ernie said in a sarcastic tone.

Burt pointed at his son, "This kid helps me out in the shop a lot. He makes money to buy those crazy designer clothes of his."

"It's worth it." Kurt added.

Ernie took in the unexpected father/son duo in front of him for a second before putting the business card in his own wallet. "Great! We'll call you sometime and we'll meet again before Tom and I leave town."

"Sounds good!" Burt replied.

'If I was not supportive of Ernie in the past, I'll make it up to him.' thought Burt, 'And perhaps they can help me do what I can for Kurt.'

He glanced at his son, who was looking back at him with a bright smile. A face that said that he thought his father was the absolute greatest.

Burt, flattered but unsure how to respond, simply nodded back and turned the key in the ignition.

"Dad?" Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Those sodas are not for you, ok?"

Burt eyes stayed on the road. "Got it."

* * *

**I know Kurt might be a little out of character and quiet in this, but I think it makes sense because he's a teenager and it's a group of adults talking. Plus he's probably kind of stunned by the unexpected meeting.**


End file.
